Events in the locker room
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RickMichael] Rick and Michael get into a fight while in the locker room together.


Title: Events in the locker room.  
Summary: Rick and Michael get into a fight in the locker room.  
Pairings: Rick/Michael  
Warnings: Yaoi, a little OOC, I guess.  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, especially not Beyblade.

Ha! I'm no a roll now. Can I claim first Rick/Michael or has someone done one already. If yes, where is it!

* * *

Michael was seething. Rick once again questioned his bey blading abilities. And it ticked him off. Seriously. He was the captain of the All stars. A very good one, may he add. He was just as capable of blading as Rick is.

Damn it. Why does Rick have to be so stuck up and obnoxious?

Michael heaved a sigh, trying to control his anger. He has seen Robert and Kai do this often when they have to deal with their teams behavior and Michael has often wondered if that helps…

It doesn't. Not for him anyway.

He grimace and opened the door to the All stars locker room. The glanced around and notice it was empty. Well nearly empty. The obnoxious jerk from Michael's pervious thoughts was lying on one of the benches in the middle of the room.

Michael's eye twitched and a vain popped on his forehead. He takes another deep breath. Think of a peaceful field…

"No matter how hard you try there Mikey, you can't gain anymore brain cells by breathing deeply."

Where Rick is being attacked by wolves!

"Shut up, Rick!" Michael snapped. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." He sneered.

Rick sat up and rose an eyebrow but said nothing. He watched silently as Michael stalked over to his bag, pull it out and began looking for something. He muttered to himself, something Rick couldn't quite pick up. He let his eyes wander over the short teen in front of him. He has to admit, Michael is hot looking. By far the best looking in the All stars.

_Besides me of course. _Rick thought smugly.

Michael muttered something again and turned around, giving Rick a nice view of his backside. One of which was greedily accepted. He let his eyes wander over Michael's body again, thinking it would be nice to get some of that.

On the other side of the room, Michael unexpectedly shuddered. He felt as if someone was staring hungrily at him. He shrugged it off, thinking that he was just getting paranoid. Rick wouldn't be staring at him in such a way. Even if he is, it would only to annoy the hell out of him. Michael was a tad disappointed.

He mentally kicked himself. He hates Rick! Rick was a loud, obnoxious jerk, who lives to torment him.

Michael sighed and felt slightly depressed. He doesn't know why Rick is treating him the way he is. He hasn't done anything to the older teen, but Rick would bad mouth whenever he gets the chance, insulting his intelligence and blading skills.

He sighed again and felt tears in his eyes. Sure he isn't the best blader in the world or the smartest but it doesn't mean anyone should put him down all the time. He was the best blader until Max and Rick came along. And he knows Rick doesn't treat the Eddy or Emily in a way he treats him.

Rick rose an eyebrow at the teen before him when he heard a sniffle. Is Michael coming down with a cold? He frowned. He shouldn't be here if that is the case.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, harshly. Mentally he winced at the tone of his voice. He doesn't know why he treats Michael in such a harsh manner, there's something about the younger boy that makes him feel strange.

"Nothing." Michael muttered.

Rick's frowned deepen. He sounded different. "What was that?"

"I said nothing!" Michael snapped. "Just leave me alone."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Like you care." Michael muttered again.

"I'll ask again, what the hell is your problem?" Rick asked, standing up the tower over the shorter teen.

Michael snapped his head up and Rick saw tears in his angry eyes.

"I said leave me alone." Michael sneered.

Rick narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Michael's arm, jerking him to his feet.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Michael glared up at him and tried to pull himself out of Rick's grip. "Let go of me Rick." Rick unintentionally tighten his grip making Michael whimper a bit. "Let go, you're hurting me. Why the hell do you hate me so much!"

Rick's eyes widen and dropped the young American's arm. "Hate you?" He muttered.

"Yes, hate me!" Michael said. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm saying, Rick. You treat me like crap, you verbally abuse me. You speak down to me as though I'm nothing short of an amateur and you insult my intelligence and blading skills!" He cried, well aware that he had tears running down his cheeks but he didn't care. All the frustrations, hurt and anger were getting the best of him and he wanted release.

"I just want to know why." Michael muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor. He abruptly turned around and crouched down in front of his bag again. The tears were flowing more freely now. He hid his face in his hand, trying to will the tears to stop.

Rick stared down at Michael, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He had no idea that his little taunts, ok big taunts, effected him in such a way. He thought that the insults merely rolled off his back. He had no idea that Michael was feeling this way. He gave no sign but now…

He sighed, feeling frustrated and annoyed. Not at Michael but at himself. He doesn't know why he treats Michael this way, so how can he explain it to him when he doesn't know the answer himself.

He looked down at the shorter youth, a unknown pain settling in his chest. He blinked and realized it was guilt. Great.

"Michael…" He said.

Michael suddenly stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "What?" He muttered. "Not finish with me yet?"

Rick grimace. "Michael…" he started again.

Michael shook his head. "I've had it, Rick. I'm not going to take anymore insults."

"Would you listen to me?" Rick asked, feeling frustrated.

"Why should I?" Michael sneered. "It'll be nothing I haven't heard before. There's nothing you can insult me about now, I'm pretty sure you've done everything."

"Dammit! Listen to me." Rick snarled, harshly grabbing Michael by the shoulder. "I don't hate you." He snarled.

Michael blinked, feeling frighten for Rick's eyes were dark. Suddenly he was slammed up against the lockers behind him. He gasped in shock and his eyes widen when Rick's opened mouth came down to claim his. His mouth moved hungrily against his, demanding, searching. His tongue slipped passed his parted lips and began to devour his warm interior.

Michael stood completely still as Rick's searing hot lips and tongue play over his. He felt tears in his eyes again. And he shut them, squeezing them shut. He felt Rick abruptly pull away but kept his eyes close.

"Open your eyes." Rick whispered, softly, gently wiping the tears from Michael's tender cheeks.

Slowly Michael opened his eyes to gazed unbelieving at the older man standing before him.

"I'm sorry." Rick muttered, sincerely.

Michael felt his chest heave as a sob forced it's way from his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut again and leaned into Rick's chest, grasping at his shirt. Rick wrapped his arms around the slender male, holding him close. He began to whisper I'm sorry over and over again as Michael cried his tears of frustration.

After a few moments Michael lifted his head off of Rick's broad chest to gaze into his eyes. Rick lifted his hand and gently caressed his cheek. Michael leaned into the caress his eyes slipping close. Rick leaned forward again and placed his lips on the slightly bruised ones. This time the kiss was soft and gently, taking it slow.

A forced cough stopped the kiss from deepening. Michael reeled back from the kiss but Rick kept his arms around his waist. Michael peered over Rick's shoulder as Rick reluctantly turned around.

In front of them stood two fairly amused bladers.

"They look busy, Miguel. Should we come back later?"

"That would probably be a good idea, Kai."

Michael blinked and Rick smirked. "Is there a reason why you are here or were you hoping this locker room was empty?"

"Both." Miguel smiled.

"You're team was wondering where you guys are." Kai said. "You have a battle in 5 minutes."

Silence, then…

"Oh, shit! I forgot about that!" Rick cursed. He let go of Michael, but not before giving him a quick kiss. He run passed the two amused bladers and took off down the hall.

Miguel and Kai shared a glance and then turned to Michael who was hastily fixing up his clothes. They smiled at him, not smirked, smiled.

"You should get going to." Miguel said. "I think they want you to battle today."

Michael wordlessly nodded. He began to walk out of the room but turned around and glanced worriedly at the two. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"We won't if you won't." Kai replied.

Michael rose an eyebrow. Kai smirked and wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around the slighter shorter teen's waist. They shared a brief kiss.

"Deal?" They asked.

"Deal." Michael said, smiling.

* * *

Ha! My first Rick/Michael. I'm proud of this one. Of course I had to throw my favorite couple in there somewhere. Not that I'm obsessed with them or anything.

Read and review.


End file.
